Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 2
Ruby Rose/Galerie **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 1 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 2 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 3 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 4 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 5 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/RWBY Chibi Captures d'écran - Trailer Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png | L'équipe RWBY discute de la menace potentielle de Roman Torchwick et de ses associés V2t 12.png | Ozpin surplombant l'équipe RWBY qui déconne V2t 21.png | Sautant pour attraper Penny Polendina V2t 34.png | Étourdie au milieu d'une route V2t 35.png | Penny sauvant Ruby d'un camion venant en sens inverse V2t 42.png | Tenant Weiss blessée V2t 45.png | L'équipe RWBY se prépare à combattre l'Atlesian Paladin-290 Captures d'écran - Épisodes Volume 2 Opening v2op ruby eyes.png | Les yeux de Ruby disparaissent, avec Ruby debout au loin. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00586.png | Debout aux côtés du reste de son équipe V2op ruby closeup.png | Regard sur ce qui nous attend. Volume2OP 0674.png | L'équipe RWBY regarde Beacon se dissoudre. v2op ruby falls.png | Ruby tombe de l'espace. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01124.png | Ruby tombe du ciel 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01168.png | Plusieurs équipes arrivent du ciel 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01582.png | Ruby affronte Cinder 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01718.png | Ruby avec Crescent Rose Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_08084.png| 1201 Best Day Ever_08655.png|Utilisant le classeur "volé" de Weiss 1201 Best Day Ever_08704.png|"I am not a crook." 1201 Best Day Ever_09965.png|Interrompues par la déclaration de guerre de la Team JNPR. 1201 Best Day Ever_11732.png|"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" 1201 Best Day Ever_11771.png|"It will be..." 1201 Best Day Ever_11865.png|"DELICIOUS!" 1201 Best Day Ever_13217.png| 1201 Best Day Ever_13441.png| 1201 Best Day Ever_13465.png|Montrant ses talents sur un skateboard à Pyrrha 1201 Best Day Ever_13928.png|Défendant Weiss 1201 Best Day Ever_14432.png| 1201 Best Day Ever_14495.png|"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" 1201 Best Day Ever_16511.png|Dernière Chasseresse debout 1201 Best Day Ever_16846.png| 1201 Best Day Ever_16878.png| 1201 Best Day Ever_17038.png|Sa toile 1201 Best Day Ever_17454.png|Nouvel artwork de Ruby 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Voyant Goodwitch fâchée 1201 Best Day Ever_18834.png|Mais Ozpin approuve Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png | Avec son équipe à la bibliothèque V2_02_00011.png | Jouant à Remnant: The Game V2e2_remnant_the_game_map.png | Réfléchissant pour conquérir la carte du monde V2_02_00012.png | Fière de sa stratégie de jeu V2_02_00016.png | Attristée par sa stratégie ratée contre Yang V2_02_00019.png | "Reste forte, Weiss, nous allons y arriver ensemble!" V2e2 rwby jnpr.png | En attendant que Blake la fasse bouger V2_02_00023.png | Disant à Jaune qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un cinquième joueur dans une partie à quatre joueurs V2_02_00028.png | Étonnée par la réaction exagérée de Weiss V2e2 rwby.png | Écoutant les soucis et les ennuis de Blake concernant les incidents du dernier semestre V2_02_00029.png | "... tous en faveur de devenir les plus jeunes chasseurs à abattre seuls une organisation corrompue conspirant contre le royaume de Vale ..." V2_02_00030.png | "J'ai oublié mon jeu de société dans la bibliothèque!" V2_02_00031.png | Se cogner contre Emerald et Mercury V2_02_00033.png | Les yeux écarquillés et inconscients des criminels au milieu d'elle A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00005.png | Passant près de Jaune abattu V2_03_00006.png | L'équipe RWBY prête à enquêter V2_03_00011.png | Portant sa tenue de rechange V2_03_00013.png | Surprise par Sun en dehors de la fenêtre V2_03_00015.png | Son équipe trouve Neptune Vasilias dehors sur le rebord V2_03_00017.png | Riant de la proposition de Weiss V2_03_00019.png | Tire Weiss quitte la pièce V2_03_00020.png | Faisant tomber son Scroll devant la tour CCT V2_03_00022.png | Glissant sur les rails pour attraper Penny Penny warns ruby.png | Avertie par Penny qu'il n'est pas prudent de parler ici V2_03_00029.png | Rencontrant Penny dans un café AtlasSoldier3.png | Evitant deux poursuivants soldats d'Atlas V2_03_00037.png | Problèmes pour transporter Penny V2_03_00040.png | Plaidant avec Penny pour s'expliquer Disconcerted.png | "Oh." Painting The Town... v2e4 ruby penny1.png | Ruby réconforte Penny v2e4 ruby penny2.png | "Tu as un cœur et une âme, je peux le sentir." v2e4 ruby penny3.png | Surprise par Penny la saisissant soudainement V2_04_00002.png | "Je vois pourquoi ton père voudrait protéger une fleur si délicate" v2e4 ruby penny4.png | "Chht, ils ne pensent pas que tu peux te protéger?" V2_04_00003.png | "Je peux aider!" V2 04 00045.png | "Je ne vais pas manquer ça." V2 04 00061.png | V2 04 00062.png | Team RWBY, prête pour la bataille V2 04 00063.png | Des pétales au métal, premier coup de Ruby sur le Paladin de Roman V2e4 ladybug.png | "Ladybug!" V2e4 moon.png | Ruby et Blake attaquent du ciel V2e4 blake worry.png | Ne vous inquiétez pas. Yang a ça. v2e4 ice flower.png | "Iceflower!" v2e4 ice flower2.png | Tirant plus de tirs V2 04 00083.png | Gloussant à la blague de Weiss Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png | Dans le public lors du combat d'entraînement V2 05 00038.png | Excité à propos de Combat de Pyrrha contre Mercury V2 05 00043.png | "Votre ami s'en sort très bien." V2 05 00044.png | Admirant le combat alors qu'Emerald est moins qu'enthousiasmé V2 05 00056.png | Attendant le reste de l'équipe après le combat de Pyrrha V2 05 00061.png | Préoccupée par l'état de Blake V2 05 00063.png | Une intervention d'équipe pour Blake V2 05 00066.png | Écoutant l'équipe réitérer les informations recueillies lors des enquêtes V2 05 00068.png | Intriguée par l'invitation de Jaune pour Weiss au bal V2 05 00074.png | Réalisant soudainement sa posture déséquilibrée Burning the Candle V2_06_00001.png | "Qui se soucie de la danse si Blake n'y pas." V2_06_00004.png | Boudant pendant que Yang et Weiss s'installent pour la danse V2_06_00005.png | Ignorant Yang et Weiss se disputant sur les napperons et la machine à brouillard V2_06_00006.png | Pas enthousiaste à l'idée de "s'habiller" V2_06_00027.png | Ruby enfant, dans le flashback de Yang V2_06_00039.png | Habillée pour le bal V2_06_00040.png | "Pouvons-nous parler de la façon dont Weiss se bat dans ces choses?" V2_06_00044.png | Ruby, Weiss et Yang regardant Blake profiter de la danse V2_06_00046.png | "Que faisons-nous maintenant?" V2_06_00047.png | Toute seule V2_06_00048.png | Parlant avec Ozpin au bal V2_06_00049.png | "... Je ne suis pas vraiment une fille très portée sur la dance." Dance Dance Infiltration Vol2Ep7SC1.png|"Au mal-à-l'aise en société." V2 07 00007.png | Tenant le punch de Jaune v2e7 ruby yang.png | Surplombant le bal avec Yang V2 07 00015.png | Prise dans l'étreinte de Yang Vol2Ep7SC4.png | "Aww, merci Ruby!" V2 07 00027.png | Regardant le ciel nocturne V2 07 00035.png | Ruby a repéré une personne suspecte au CCT Vol2Ep7SC10.png | "Bonjour, y a-t-il quelqu'un?" V2 07 00038.png | Combat contre Cinder dans la salle de contrôle V2e7 ruby ironwood.png | Détenue par General Ironwood Field Trip V2_08_00004.png | "Quelqu'un a poussé tous les boutons, ce n'était pas moi." V2_08_00006.png | Ruby est félicitée par Ironwood pour ses actions V2_08_00009.png | "Oui, monsieur..." V2_08_00010.png | Avoir de la difficulté à trouver les bons mots à dire à son équipe V2_08_00014.png | Préoccupée si elle a fait la bonne chose en parl à Ozpin V2_08_00015.png | Excitée par un nouveau paquet de la maison V2_08_00016.png | Donne-moi, donne-moi, donne-moi. V2_08_00017.png | Ruby excitée V2_08_00018.png | L'équipe RWBY regardant un chien V2_08_00019.png | Réaction face au nouvel arrivant V2_08_00020.png | "ZWEI!" V2_08_00022.png | Zwei est content de voir Ruby. V2_08_00027.png | Ruby portant Zwei V2_08_00030.png | Ruby observant Zwei dans un tas de nourriture pour chien V2_08_00031.png | Regardant ce qu'il faut faire avec Zwei V2_08_00032.png | Portant un sac à dos trop emballé V2_08_00033.png | Team RWBY avec l'équipe JNPR V2_08_00037.png | Ruby dans un grand groupe d'étudiants de Beacon V2_08_00043.png | Embarrassée concernant le fait donner trop d'informations à Ozpin plus tôt V2_08_00044.png | Ruby est heureuse qu'Ozpin a permis à son équipe de participer à la mission V2_08_00045.png | Ruby regardant la Team CFVY qui arrive à Beacon V2_08_00050.png | L'équipe RWBY est horriblement abasourdie par le chasseur menant sa mission Search and Destroy V2_09_00004.png | L'équipe RWBY dans l'ombre de Bartholomew Oobleck pour la mission V2_09_00005.png | L'équipe JNPR surprend Ruby pour sauver le monde V2_09_00009.png | Sun et Neptune rejoignent la conversation V2_09_00012.png | Ruby réagit aux cris d'Oobleck V2_09_00014.png | Team RWBY part avec la Team JNPR, Sun et Neptune V2_09_00016.png | Confuse à propos de 'Tussles', 'Truffles' et 'Brussels' V2_09_00019.png | L'équipe RWBY et Dr. Oobleck V2_09_00021.png | Surmontant le docteur V2_09_00022.png | "Revient dans le sac ..." V2_09_00027.png | "Je suis un génie!" V2_09_00032.png | "Couvre tes oreilles, Zwei." V2_09_00042.png | Ruby vs. Beowolves V2_09_00044.png | Ruby vole au combat V2_09_00045.png | V2_09_00046.png | "Morceau de gâteau" V2_09_00047.png | Pose de Ruby V2_09_00050.png | Team RWBY, épuisé V2_09_00051.png | Team RWBY après le combat V2_09_00057.png | Ruby joue avec Zwei V2_09_00060.png | Oobleck montre à Ruby le Goliath au loin V2_09_00061.png | "On va le tuer." V2_09_00063.png | Ruby recevant une leçon Dr. Oobleck V2_09_00065.png | Rejoint le reste du groupe dans sa résidence temporaire V2_09_00066.png | V2_09_00067.png | V2_09_00072.png | Ruby regarde la ville abandonnée V2_09_00073.png | "Demain ça ira mieux." V2_09_00074.png | Ruby avec Zwei à l'affût Mountain Glenn V2_10_00008.png | Surveiller la portée de son sniper V2_10_00014.png | Assise sur un rebord de la fenêtre pendant que Yang parle avec le reste de l'équipe V2_10_00017.png | Repos après sa veillée V2_10_00018.png | Réveillée par Zwei V2_10_00019.png | "Zwei, reviens!" V2_10_00020.png | Trouvant Zwei V2_10_00022.png | Ramassant Zwei dans la rue abandonnée V2_10_00023.png | Regardant au coin de la rue avec Zwei V2_10_00024.png | "Je pensais avoir entendu quelque chose." V2_10_00025.png | Se faufilant derrière les éclaireurs du White Fang V2_10_00026.png | Impossible d'appeler son équipe en raison d'un signal faible V2_10_00027.png | Ruby sauver Zwei de l'écueil V2_10_00029.png | Est tombée sur le toit d'un immeuble souterrain V2_10_00030.png | La tentative de Ruby au combat corps à corps V2_10_00031.png | V2_10_00033.png | Capturée par le White Fang. V2_10_00034.png | Obtenant un aperçu de l'opération du White Fang. No Brakes V2_11_00001.png | Se faisant tabasser par Roman après avoir été capturée V2_11_00002.png | "Vous êtes beaucoup plus facile à gérer sans votre outil de jardinage trop grand." V2_11_00003.png | Affrontant Roman V2_11_00005.png | Interrogée au pistolet V2_11_00007.png | Accrochée par Melodic Cludgel V2_11_00009.png | Bondissant sur le chapeau de Roman pour s'échapper V2_11_00013.png | Étreinte par Yang après avoir rejoint l'équipe V2_11_00014.png | Racontant l'opération du groupe du White Fang V2_11_00015.png | "Nous allons arrêter ce train." V2_11_00021.png | L'équipe trouve des bombes dans les wagons V2_11_00022.png | L'équipe RWBY se prépare à se battre au sommet du train V2_11_00029.png | Le Docteur et Rose V2_11_00031.png | '' "Dr Oobleck, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon chien?" '' V2_11_00034.png | Prêts pour l'impact V2_11_00063.png | L'équipe descend des décombres au centre de Vale Breach V2 12 00009.png | Team RWBY entourée de Grimm au centre de Vale V2 12 00010.png | Team RWBY, se préparant à attaquer V2 12 00013.png | Ancrage de Crescent Rose pour une attaque V2 12 00014.png | Découvrez mon impression ! V2 12 00015.png | Sortant une horde de Grimm qui l'entoure V2 12 00071.png | Ruby rassemblée avec tout le monde, victorieuse V2 12 00073.png | V2 12 00077.png | Team RWBY au repos après le combat V2 12 00078.png | "L'heure d'aller au lit?" Navigation Catégorie:Galerie d'images